


It's only forever (not long at all)

by orphan_account



Series: Love Don't Die [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Sharing, Brothers, Declarations Of Love, M/M, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Elena out of the picture and no one left to turn to but each other, the boys make a startling revelation. "When this is all over. And it's all said and done." he paused, looking at Stefan pointedly. "We will always end up exactly how we started." he said, his voice lowering an octave as Stefan's back met the door, "Together." SLASH</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's only forever (not long at all)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScarlettRedRose](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ScarlettRedRose).



> Hello my lovelies.! Okay so you all loved my brotherly love Defan fic "Oh Sweet Brother O'Mine" so I thought I'd try my hand at my first romantic!Defan fic/one shot c;
> 
> This is my first attempt at a slash fic [ever] as well as my first romantic fic/one shot about the Salvatore brothers so I genuinely hope you enjoy.!
> 
> please let me know what you think in the reviews.! Let me know how I did.!

Damon sighed, gripping the bridge of his nose.

It was over.

He shook his head looking up to the ceiling, the crackling of the fire filling his ears as it settled in his mind. It was over, Elena was gone.

They were done and she was never coming back.

He scooted forward in his seat, leaning his elbows on his knees and clasping his hands together in thought. Elena was gone. He frowned, searching for the soul crushing pain that should undoubtedly be there. He sighed, nothing.

There was nothing.

He got to his feet, grabbing his drink and walking to stand before the fireplace, taking a long drink as he waited.

With each each passing minute he waited for it to come, an hour later, and it never did.

He growled, gripping his glass in frustration, throwing it into the weakening fire causing the flames to erupt in an anger that matched his own.

Why was there nothing?!

He had single handedly destroyed what should've been the best thing in his entire existence a mere hours ago and now here he was, and there was nothing.

Elena was his life, his world, his choice, his heart, his everything. And now she was gone and he felt nothing.

He sighed, rubbing his face in confusion, how could there be nothing?! He stood there, thinking, minutes or hours he didn't know when suddenly it hit him that it didn't matter.

Whatever he had with Elena, hadn't mattered..he didn't care. All this time he spent..no wasted, trying to be a better man a better person for Elena all for Elena and in the end it didn't even matter..it never mattered.

He scoffed, pacing as he thought it all through. Of course it didn't matter, how could he be so stupid! He fell in love and lost himself in some girl all for nothing! He didn't love her anymore, he hadn't for a long time. Just didn't want to admit until now that what he thought to have been his everything for so long had actually been nothing.

It was a crazy notion from the start, he had actually thought that what he had would last forever.

'Forever' he thought, snorting at the childish delusion. He shook his head, mentally slapping himself for his own cluelessness. No it certainly hadn't lasted for forever.

He stood, walking over to the liquor cart and pouring himself another glass, swishing around the amber liquid, watching it slosh about as he breathed. After a brief moment of debate he abandoned the glass, opting for the bottle instead before walking back around to the fire place before taking a swig.

What was there now? he pondered, aggravated that he even felt the need to ask. What wasn't there now, he chose to think on instead. His head cocked as an idea came to him, he would make it a drinking game. Every time he thought of something, he would take a drink, he nodded to himself approvingly, smirking as he tried to make a list in his mind.

There was no Elena, *drink* no thinking before every choice he made whether or not Elena would approve. *double drink* no one to bother him about trivial things he had no interest in *drink*

He was free, he paused, the realization stopping him in his tracks. He was free to do whatever he wanted, he could walk right out that door and slaughter a man in cold blood and have no repercussions.

He smiled faintly, he could get his life back. Abandon this charade of false hopes and dreams, dreams of humanity and normalcy. He was free of it, of all of it. The pain, the trouble, the danger, they were no longer his problem.

He was free..

Stefan bursted through the door, throwing it closed as he rushed into the boarding house, "Damon!" he shouted, panic edging into his voice as he walked a few steps further.

"Damon!" he repeated, louder and more urgent, as he turned in place.

"I'm here brother," Damon responded lazily. Stefan snapped around, relieved as his eyes settled on him. Damon looked at him curiously.

Stefan swallowed, suddenly embarrassed at the scene he'd caused, "I heard..about Elena." he elaborated, "I just..wanted to make sure you hadn't-"

"done something stupid." Damon offered, wanting to roll his eyes.

Stefan looked at him, confused, "left.." he finished.

Damon frowned, "Left?" he repeated, "Why would that matter?"

Stefan looked down, taking a deep breath, "Because I don't want you to.." he said, looking up at him earnestly.

Damon scoffed, "Don't worry Stefan I won't do anything to your precious little town." he said, turning around and taking another swig.

Stefan frowned, following after him, "That's not what I meant." he amended, grabbing onto his shoulder.

Damon growled, "Get off me Stefan."

Stefan froze, not moving but not pressing any further, "Damon, I know it hurts.." he started stopping short when Damon snorted.

"That's where you're wrong brother.." he said, shrugging off Stefan's hand and turning to face him, smiling. "I don't feel a thing." he finished, opening his arms in emphasis.

Stefan's eyes widened, fear flooding them as he lunged forward grabbing Damon by his shirt, "What did you do?!" he said, his voice angry. Damon struggled, confused by his brother's sudden change of mood, "Stefan-?"

Stefan ran, slamming Damon against the bookcase, sending his bottle flying and books to the ground, "Stefan!" he shouted, his voice threatening.

Stefan ignored him, "Tell me you didn't turn it off." he said.

Damon looked at him, 'turn it off'? Suddenly it clicked, he probably should have chosen his words a little better.

Damon calmed, the confusion borne anger fizzling out a bit, "Stefan.." he started.

Stefan cut him off, wrapping his hands around Damon's neck, choking him, "Stefan calm down!" he barked.

"Tell me!" Stefan shouted, his voice cracking in fear, the noise pricking something in Damon.

He kicked out Stefan's legs, throwing off his balance, and switching them around, turning the tables as he pinned Stefan against the bookcase. He raised his hands frowning when Stefan flinched, placing one firmly on the side of Stefan's neck and tangling the other in his thick hair, looking him in the eye.

"Calm down." Damon demanded, using that tone of voice all big brothers seem to have, but that he's almost never had to use on Stefan, amazed as it had the same effet now that it'd had when they were just boys. Stefan stopped his struggling, settling back against the bookcase as he looked at him, his expression causing Damon to lose his breath a little.

His eyes were filled with fear, staring at Damon like he alone was the solution, like Damon was the only one who could fix it; the only one who could make the world right again. He couldn't remember the last time Stefan had looked at him like that. He used to look at him like that a lot when they were children. When he'd have a bad dream, or when he feared their father would punish them for skipping their morning prayers. He felt his heart clench, he hadn't thought Stefan would ever look at him like that again. He'd lost hope after all the times Stefan had said he hated him, he'd missed it.

"I didn't turn it off Stefan." he said, easing his hold on him as he backed away, "I didn't have to."

Stefan frowned, staying frozen for a moment before gathering the necessary courage to walk forward and begin touching Damon on his shoulder and chest, grabbing his face as though searching for some kind of physical sign. Damon nodded, assuring Stefan when he seemed to have found nothing. Stefan sighed in relief, surging forward and enveloping him in a desperate hug.

"I'm here brother." Damon murmured, holding Stefan tightly, cradling the back of his head as he squeezed and released his hold in a random pattern, pleasantly surprised that it also had the same calming effect it had when they were children.

They let go after a moment, leaving Stefan stepping away and clearing his throat awkwardly. Damon wanted to frown, that awkwardness hadn't been there in their human days. He actually remembered a startling lack of personal boundaries between them that had lasted until the time they met Katherine. There had been no shame in anything they did together, bathing, talking, and even sharing a bed when neither of them could stand the thought of being alone.

"Damon." Stefan said, startling him out of his thoughts, looking at him expectantly.

"What?" he asked, blinking as he tried to focus his attention on the conversation.

"What do you mean you 'didn't have to' turn it off..?" he said as though he were repeating himself, and he probably was.

Damon grunted, unimpressed at his brother's curiosity, "Because Stefan, there's no need to escape a pain you don't have." he said, walking over and kicking around the remnants of his now broken bottle, damn that was too bad.

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked, crossing his arms, "Elena's the love of your life, and you're saying you don't care?"

"Elena 'was' the love of 'that' life Stefan." he corrected, bending over and picking up the larger pieces of glass, he would have to clean it up before the wetness soaked through the wood.

"What's that supposed to mean.." Stefan asked walking over and handing Damon a small garbage bin, Damon nodding at him in thanks as he took it from him, dropping the shards in and moving to search for something soak up the liquid with.

"Not all love lasts forever Stefan." he answered as though that explained everything, Stefan looking at him surprisedly. Damon shrugged, "Me and Elena.." he started, walking to get a rag from the kitchen, Stefan following after him.

"It happened, and now it's over." he continued, ripping a cloth off the handle of the oven, throwing it over his shoulder and leaning against the counter, crossing his arms.

"So that's it?" Stefan asked, doubt lacing his voice as he continued,"You're just completely okay with the fact that she's gone?"

Damon paused, pursing his lips as though mulling it over, was he okay with it?

"Yeah." he decided, nodding, "Pretty much."

Stefan paused, that answer obviously having not been what he was expecting, "Well.." he said, leaning on the counter across from Damon, crossing his arms as well.

"I'm..glad." he said finally, looking at Damon honestly, "That you're okay.." he finished.

Damon nodded, standing up and clapping a hand on Stefan's shoulder, "Thanks brother." he said, leaving to go and attend to his mess.

Twenty minutes later, Damon was finally done, everything that had fallen out of place due to their little brawl having been returned to its rightful place, the glass picked up and the wetness gone and dried. Damon sighed, standing towards the fireplace calmly, after a moment he rolled his eyes.

"If you've got something to say Stefan say it." he said, turning to find Stefan standing in the entry way watching Damon warily, a look of concern on his face.

"You're leaving aren't you." he said, both of them knowing it wasn't really a question. Damon swallowed, breathing out of his nose slowly, wishing he had a glass of bourbon to take the edge off, "Stefan.."

"When." Stefan demanded, voice void of emotion and his face expressionless. It was a black and white change from the way he had looked at him earlier, it made Damon's heart ache.

Damon shook his head, slightly sore at Stefan's uncaring tone, "Don't worry brother, " he said, smiling bitterly at him, "By the time you wake up I'll be gone."

Stefan stood still, both of them watching each other, waiting for the first move. Stefan smiled, shaking his head and laughing humorlessly, "You are unbelievable.." he mumbled, turning away and walking off toward the stairs.

Damon squinted at him, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he asked, a few paces behind him, surprised when Stefan snapped around punching him in the face.

Damon groaned, reaching up to his face and resetting his jaw with a pop, tasting iron where he'd accidentally bitten his cheek. Stefan didn't hesitate, grabbing and slamming him into floor, his face full of anger. "You don't care about anyone do you?" he said, voice uncharacteristically calm.

Damon growled, tired of the manhandling as he pushed up, switching their positions and vamp speeding to smash Stefan's head against the wall on the far side of the room. Stefan hissed, a look of pain blossoming onto his face as Damon gave him a taste of his own medicine.

"Why don't you calm down and tell me what's really bothering you." he thundered, completely over Stefan's ever changing mood.

"The only person you care about is yourself!" he yelled, shaking his head to clear his vision, focusing on Damon's face as he struggled.

Damon glared, steeling himself as he smiled menacingly, "Somebody has to." he spit.

Stefan seethed, bucking up and kneeing Damon in the groin, pushing him away with a grunt before kicking him in the chest, sending him flying.

Damon coughed, blood flooding his mouth as he winced in pain from where he'd landed on the stairs. Stefan strided forward, lifting Damon slightly by the shirt as he spoke.

"If that's honestly what you think." he paused, looking him dead in the eye.

"Then you can get the hell out and never come back.." he finished, throwing Damon to the side in disgust, and ascending the stairs.

He was only four steps up when Damon started laughing, causing Stefan to turn back and look at him in utter confusion. Damon grinned, blood smeared on his teeth as he looked to Stefan with mirth, his eyes bright with inexplicable amusement.

Stefan's jaw clenched, irritated at his brother's random outburst, "What."

Damon stood, his laughter fading to soft chuckles as he gathered himself; rising up off the floor, ignoring him.

Stefan glared, annoyed that he was being ignored and breathing heavily in an attempt to compose himself. "What." he repeated, his voice strained with frustration.

Damon shook his head, "Wouldn't you like to know.." he mumbled, smiling tauntingly before turning to walk toward the door.

Stefan froze, vamp speeding in front of him to block his path, "What are you doing?" he asked.

Damon stopped, his laughter gone, now replaced with a heated grimace, "What do you care?" he said, leaning forward.

"brother." he sneered, moving to push past him when Stefan caught his arm.

"Let me go Stefan." he warned, his choice of words hitting their mark as Stefan looked at him, pain flashing in his eyes as he swallowed, standing his ground.

"Not until you tell me what you're gonna do that's so funny."

Damon rolled his eyes, making Stefan harden at his brother's carelessness.

"It's not something I'm gonna do brother." he said, causing Stefan's brows to furrow.

"It's what's going to happen whether we like it or not." he said, smiling cryptically.

"Fate."

"It's the inescapable fact," he started, "that no matter what we do.." he stressed, walking forward, Stefan taking steps backwards to keep a distance.

"No matter what we say, no matter how many times we fight." he exclaimed, "No matter how much you hate me." added pointing at Stefan accusingly. "No matter how much we pretend, no matter what paths we take, no matter what we try to change."

"When this is all over. And it's all said and done." he paused, looking at Stefan pointedly. "We will always end up exactly how we started." he said, his voice lowering an octave as Stefan's back met the door, leaving him no room left to put between them.

"Together." he said, like a promise.

Stefan was stunned unsure of what to say, his mouth seeming to make the decision for him as he blurted "I never said I hated you.."

Damon scoffed shaking his head, "Didn't have to." he bit, causing Stefan to flinch.

Damon rolled his eyes, "Relax Stefan."

"I get it." he said, "I'm the big bad brother." he paused, raising his hands comically.

"I can take a hint." he finished, crossing his arms. "Now move."

Stefan frowned shaking his head defiantly, "No." he said.

Damon squinted, "What was that?" he asked, looking at Stefan as though daring him to repeat himself.

Stefan crossed his arms, looking back at him stubbornly, "I said no." he repeated, looking at him in determination.

"You're not gonna just throw away everything that's happened and go back to who you were before Damon." he stated.

"I won't let you."

Damon glared, "You won't what?" he asked looking at Stefan in disbelief.

Stefan stood firm, leaning forward confidently, "I. won't. let. you."

Damon smiled, a weird look on his face as he chuckled, turning away before grabbing Stefan by the shirt and throwing him across the hall. Stefan leered, struggling to find his bearings when Damon lifted him, punching him in the face and breaking his nose, causing him to fall backwards and land right in the middle of the foyer. Stefan coughed, grabbing at his face and spitting up blood, his vision blurry from the impact.

Damon was there in an instant, gripping his neck and running him into the wall squeezing tightly, making Stefan see dots. He tightened his hold, laughing as Stefan squirmed, hands clawing at his neck in desperation.

"You were saying brother," he said, putting his ear near Stefan's mouth, releasing just enough to keep him conscious as he continued, "You won't what?"

Stefan wheezed, struggling to remain calm as he swallowed, looking his brother in the eye, determination flooding through him as he answered stubbornly, "I won't let you believe that this is who you are.." he said, his voice rough.

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

Damon glared, leaning into Stefan's face, their breaths mingling as he spoke, "This is who I am." he said, squeezing tighter emphatically.

Stefan opened his mouth, to beg or argue he wasn't sure, when suddenly Damon changed, his true face coming to view as he looked at Stefan murderously his hands clenching around Stefan's neck.

Stefan froze, eyes wide as he realized what he was about to do, "Damon don't-" he said, voice struggling to be anything above a whisper.

Damon squeezed, colorful spots filling Stefan's vision as he smiled, "Hungry Stefan." he said, running his tongue along his teeth suggestively. "Can't have you running out and chasing after me." he said, rubbing small circles into Stefan's throat, flexing his hand as he did so.

Stefan squirmed, gripping Damon's wrist in desperation, "Damon-!" he choked, scrambling at the crushing of his windpipe, "..please "

Damon smirked, "Don't worry Stefan," he said, adding another hand, feigning like he was holding Stefan in comfort. "like I said.." he paused, straining Stefan's neck slightly upward preparing to end it quickly. "By the time you wake up, I'll be gone."

Stefan panicked, he didn't want this. He didn't want to be without Damon, not again. The first hundred and forty five years with random altercations had been hell, he didn't want to go back to that.

Stefan gasped, reaching out to grab hold of Damon's shoulder using what little bit of air he had as he spoke, "Drink me."

Damon stopped, his hands frozen in place as he looked at his brother, his human face returning slightly from the shock, "What?"

Stefan looked at him, gripping his shoulder tightly as he brought his brother closer, "Drink. me." he repeated, Damon's eyes widening.

Damon hesitated, eyeing him in suspicion, a look of mistrust on his face as he considered it. Stefan watched him, a surge of anxiety rushing through him at Damon's hesitation, he floundered, not knowing what to do.

Damon moved, what he was planning to do Stefan wasn't sure, but suddenly Stefan reacted, jumping into action and moving his grip to Damon's shirt, catching his brother's attention once again. Stefan fought his instincts, going against every one of them as he relaxed, leaning back against the wall and tilting his head, exposing his neck in offering.

"Please..brother.." he begged, his voice coming out as a desperate whine.

Damon caved, his pupils dilating as his mouth watered, fangs filling his mouth as he moved his head forward, Stefan craning his neck in submission.

He hesitated, licking a line up Stefan's jugular before grabbing him roughly and plunging his fangs into the soft skin with a moan. Stefan winced, his eyes squeezing shut at the pain as Damon drank, slamming Stefan's body up against the wall.

Suddenly he felt something odd, the pain in his neck fading away as fast as it came, replacing itself with an intense wave of pleasure. He had never blood shared before, but he'd heard of it being relatively personal and addictive. Evidently he'd heard right.

Stefan grunted, skin prickling as his knees shook, leaving him grabbing at Damon's shoulders for stability as the feeling rippled through him.

He bit his lip, trying and failing to hold in a moan as Damon's hips bucked, pressing into him, the action causing an unexpected feeling of arousal.

"Damon." He said, gripping at Damon's jacket to try and gain his attention.

Damon responded by biting deeper, hands holding Stefan's hips in place with a crushing grip. Stefan jerked, as a second more intense wave coursed through him, causing his head to slam back and his jaw to slack.

"Uhhhh.." He moaned, struggling to keep a clear head, this was wrong. So wrong.

He needed to get Damon to stop. now.

"Damon!" He said again, grabbing a fist full of his brother's hair to try and pull him off. It seemed to have the opposite effect as Damon moaned, jerking his hips up to meet Stefan's once again.

Stefan gasped, his legs wobbling shakily at the feeling sweeping through him. It was unlike anything he'd ever experienced. Each wave feeling reminiscent of the feeling you get just before an orgasm, without the physical release.

He whined, calling for his brother for the third time, "Da-mon.." he broke off, his words slurring as a third wave hit him, all thoughts of right or wrong quickly forgotten as he caved, giving in to the pleasure with a sigh.

It was like a switch had been flipped inside him, hands grabbing at the back of Damon's head and back, hips bucking against his older brother desperately, trying to press himself closer. Damon happily obliged, smashing Stefan as far as he could against the wall, his little brother's gasps and moans making it all the better.

"Ungh.." Stefan said, his head lolling back as he moaned sensually, "Damon.."

Damon groaned, shivering at the way his brother said his name, his arousal twitching in excitement at the way it fell from his lips.

"Damon.." Stefan repeated, his breath hot in Damon's ear, causing another shiver to run down his spine, and that was it.

Damon tore his mouth away from Stefan's neck, growling as he pinned Stefan with his body, looking at him darkly as he demanded, "kiss me."

Stefan stared at him in shock. He knew what this meant. If he did this now..he knew where it would lead. This was Damon giving him a way out, he was leaving it up to Stefan, making the choice his. Therefore, should he accept, the blame would also be his.

Stefan swallowed, thinking it over. The rational part of his brain was screaming at him to take the bone and run away with it. To go upstairs, let Damon leave and pretend like this never happened.

But Stefan wasn't listening. He was finding himself much more interested in the dip of his brother's cupid's bow. He raised a hand, cupping Damon's face and dragging a thumb over his lips, Damon whimpering softly as he leaned into it. Stefan stiffened at the sound, pupils dilating before he took hold of Damon's face sealing the deal by crashing their lips together in an explosive kiss.

It was just a kiss, simple and plain but at the same time it was so much more. It wasn't soft, or sweet, or anything even remotely romantic. It was aggressive, and powerful, all teeth and fighting for control and Stefan loved it. He loved the slide of his brother's blood slick lips against his own. Slick with his own blood no less.

In all honesty, it wasn't the first time this had happened between them.

The first time had been different, they were just boys then..all clumsy hands and shyness. Stefan couldn't even really remember how it happened. He'd tried so hard to forget it ever had.

But even if he'd managed to forget the details, he was still haunted by memory of how he'd felt.

He'd stopped it back then. Ran away from his brother as soon as realization kicked in.

Damon had kissed him and he ran away; thoughts of eternal damnation the sole source of his cowardice. The irony was not lost on him.

That day was his biggest regret.

Not that he had kissed his brother, or even that he'd liked it, but that he had been too afraid to go after what he truly wanted.

Damon shoved him back against the book case, tearing his lips away to kiss and bite at Stefan's neck in a way that had Stefan's eyes rolling into the back of his head, his mouth to falling open with breathy gasps.

Damon took his time, being sure not to miss any spots as he sucked, nipped and licked at Stefan's jawline, Stefan practically vibrating with want.

"Damon.." Stefan said, bringing his brother's lips back to his own, abandoning whatever words he'd been about to say as he got lost in another long over due kiss.

"mm" Damon said, speaking between kisses, "Stefan." *kiss* "bed." *kiss*

Stefan nodded in agreement, Damon sighing in relief as he threw Stefan's legs around him, vamp speeding them up to his bedroom.

Stefan's shut his eyes, head spinning as he was thrown onto Damon's bed, landing with a 'oomf'.

Damon paused at the foot of the bed, Stefan watching as he toed off his shoes, kicking them off to the side before crawling over to him with a dark look on his face.

Damon straddled him, ripping open his shirt in one quick movement, splaying his palms out against his chest as he looked at him hungrily, his eyes filled with lust.

Damon went to work, sucking and nibbling on Stefan's nipples, causing the younger Salvatore to bite his lip in sad effort to hold himself together. He didn't want to fall apart, not yet.

Damon smirked knowingly and Stefan growled at his cockiness. Damon leaving a trail of kisses down his abdomen in penance, letting his tongue dip into his brother's navel causing Stefan's back to arch up prettily.

Damon moved to work at Stefan's jeans when Stefan stopped him, catching his wrist and flipping them over so he was on top.

He smiled, his voice thick and raspy as he said, "My turn."

Stefan gripped his brother's shirt, returning the favor as he tore it open, licking his lips before diving down to kiss sloppily at his brother's neck. Damon groaned, bucking up his hips to try and get some friction, Stefan happily meeting him with his own movements.

Stefan began to nip his brother's skin, pinching it as hard as he could without piercing it; satisfied when Damon moaned. The sharper the sting, the more Damon seemed to enjoy it.

Finally Stefan reached his brother's chest, running his tongue over his perfectly sculpted pecs, Damon reaching to knot his fingers in his hair.

Stefan raised his head, looking up at his brother under thick lashes in a way that had Damon growling in need as he flipped them again.

Stefan moved to protest but Damon didn't give him the chance, cutting off his words with a fevered kiss. Stefan accepted the distraction, pulling and tugging on Damon's hair as he worked at removing his jeans.

Damon destroyed them, ripping out the button and busting open the zipper without care. The jeans would never be wearable again, but after tonight, Stefan didn't know that he would ever really need them. Damon pulled away, shredding Stefan's boxers to ribbons before staring down at him in awe.

Stefan felt like he should probably be embarrassed, like he should be looking for something to cover himself in shame at the way Damon was looking at him. His lust filled eyes shining down on him like he was some sort of masterpiece as he whispered, 'so beautiful' into his skin. But he was much too busy trying to take Damon's jeans off.

Damon helped him, unbuttoning and sliding them off along with his underwear, Stefan's breath catching in his throat at the sight of him.

Damon smirked, feeling a surge of pride at having rendered his brother speechless, but he could revel in that later, he had much more entertaining things on the mind at the moment.

He surged forward, grabbing both of Stefan's hands in one of his own, pinning them above his head and using the other to run down Stefan's side.

Stefan struggled, Damon attempting to still him with a kiss. Stefan squirmed, trying and failing to free his hands before giving up, kissing Damon back with gusto in attempt to get back at him.

Damon chuckled mentally, amused at his brother's sudden forcefulness, matching it easily as he sucked on Stefan's bottom lip, catching it between his teeth and tweaking his left nipple violently.

Stefan groaned, body trembling as Damon squeezed his wrists tightly, silently telling him to keep them there as he released them.

The childish part in Stefan made him want to move them, if only just to spite him. But he knew Damon would find a way to make him pay if he did. So he grabbed the top of the pillow, choosing to humor him, for now.

Damon smiled at his brother's obedience, kissing his forehead as he whispered, "good boy." into his ear, causing him to shiver as his breath tickled Stefan's neck.

Stefan swallowed, watching as Damon bent down, hovering over his erection, hesitating as his heavy breaths sent a tingling up Stefan's arms.

Stefan waited, all of his attention zoning in on his brother as he placed a soft kiss to his tip, looking up to Stefan as though seeking permission.

Stefan gulped, taking a minute or two before throwing everything to the wind with a nod.

This time Damon didn't hesitate, his eyes glazing over before taking his brother into his mouth, Stefan gasping at the warmth. Damon sighed in satisfaction, bringing his hand around to pump him as his head bobbed, using his human teeth. Ghosting them over him carefully.

Stefan moaned, his arms shaking as he fought to keep them where he was told, barely resisting the urge to forget the order all together and weave his fingers through Damon's hair.

Damon hummed, licking a long stripe up the length of Stefan's shaft, his eyes fluttering beneath closed lids.

Stefan gasped, Damon was good at this. Too good. It was obvious in the way he was so calm and comfortable that he had done this before. Probably many, many times.

But he didn't care, the line of people there undoubtedly was that had slept with his brother meant nothing to him. He was just glad to finally add his name to the list.

Damon stopped, Stefan's erection falling from his mouth with a pop, Stefan holding back a whine at the loss.

Damon licked his lips, placing a chaste kiss to the inside of Stefan's thigh before leaning over to rummage through his bedside drawer.

He sat up, looking at Stefan questioningly, a bottle of clear liquid in his hand. Stefan's eyes widening as he realized what it was.

Damon paused, watching Stefan closely, patiently. Stefan took a moment, his jaw clenching and unclenching as he thought it over.

This was it. If they went through with this there was no going back. Ever.

But it wouldn't simply be because they couldn't go back..Stefan realized

It was because they wouldn't want to

Without a second more of hesitation, he nodded to Damon, his brother looking at him awestruck.

"Really?" he asked, more than a little breathless when Stefan nodded again, "Yes."

He beamed, bending down to kiss Stefan sweetly before sitting up and squeezing some of the liquid onto his palm.

Stefan layed back, instinct telling him that things would more than likely go a lot smoother if he relaxed.

He sucked in a breath, feeling a cool wetness as Damon began pressing at his entrance with an index finger. He paused for a minute, waiting for Stefan to adjust, only moving when Stefan gave him a nod to keep going. Damon did, pushing his finger in and causing Stefan to grunt. The feeling was...certainly new.

He adjusted fairly quickly, Damon moving his finger inside him gently before sliding another finger in and doing the same. Stefan sighed, becoming more and more used to the sensation as Damon scissored him, it really wasn't as bad as he thought.

A few minutes later Damon stopped his fingers deeming him ready as he removed them, Stefan whining at the loss.

Damon leaned down, kissing him just under his navel as he reached for a condom.

Stefan frowned, "Don't." he said, surprised at how heavy his breathing was. Damon looked at him in confusion. Stefan licked his lips, wrapping his hands around his wrists where they still remained above his head as he finished.

"Want to..feel you.."

Damon gulped, his eyes glazing over, his brother's words shooting right through his dick.

Damon nodded, tossing the condom to the side as he squirted more lube into his hand before rubbing it onto his dick and lining himself up with Stefan's entrance. Stefan gasped, the feeling of his brother's tip pressing against him sending bolts of anticipation shooting through his veins.

Damon hesitated, "Are you sure you want to do this.."

He wanted his brother, he did. As sick and twisted and vile as the concept was, he had accepted it in stride long ago. He wanted him, needed him like a heartbeat. But only if Stefan wanted him to. He had had his fair share of rejection and heartbreak. He needed to know Stefan wanted this as bad as he did.

Stefan frowned, he could see his brother's fear, could see it in his eyes. He was going to get rid of it. Destroy it and burn it to the ground. He would spend the rest of eternity tearing it apart with his bare hands if he had to.

Stefan exhaled, looking at his brother seriously as he replied, "If you stop now I will kill you."

Damon scoffed at that, the fear receding just as Stefan planned, quickly being replaced with a look of challenge.

He pushed in recklessly, Stefan's back arching with the force behind it, his mouth falling open in a silent moan. It was different than Damon's finger, different and so, so much better.

Dramon grabbed him by the hair, leaning down before whispering in his ear "We'll see who dies first tonight."

He chuckled darkly, licking a trail up the shell of Stefan's ear before releasing him roughly as he began thrusting into him.

Stefan couldn't reply, his mind lost to everything but the feeling of having Damon inside of him. His thick cock filling him to the brim in the most deliciously pain laced way.

If this was the price of hell, he was happy to pay it.

The brothers lost themselves in the moment, kissing passionately as their walls crumbled, surrendering themselves to their feelings as well as each other. This was it. They'd crossed the bridge.

And now they were going to sit back and watch the damn thing burn.

Stefan shivered, accidentally biting Damon's lower lip a little too hard as Damon hit something inside of him.

Damon smiled, he recognized both the feeling and the reaction, opting to kiss and suck at Stefan's neck to let him enjoy it without distraction.

Stefan moaned, thrusting his hips up to meet Damon's movements desperately, trying to get the feeling again. He whimpered, his and Damon's rhythms were off. He couldn't find that spot.

'to hell with it' he thought, abandoning Damon's orders as he moved his arms, flipping them over so that Damon was beneath him.

Damon blinked, the new position barely having a chance to register in his brain before Stefan began to move. He was riding him, trying desperately to get that feeling again.

If that wasn't the hottest thing Damon had ever seen..

Stefan shivered, moving his hips in a circular motion that had Damon's head falling back into the pillows. If he kept this up, Damon would have to eat his own words.

He swallowed, trying to catch a grip as he began moving, helping Stefan with his search, finding it quickly as Stefan froze, a small shout erupting from him as he thrusted into it.

Damon nodded, "Right there Stefan.." he panted, "Just keep it right there baby.." he whispered, the term of endearment slipping out before he knew it, Stefan shivering delightfully in response.

Damon almost wanted to laugh, he liked to have his hair pulled while Stefan liked to be showered with endearing pet names. Who knew.

Stefan panted, moving himself on Damon's with careful precision, being sure to hit that spot everytime. He threw his head back, moaning and whining shamelessly as he became lost in his own pleasure. It was a beautiful sight. Damon watching him in fascination as Stefan continued, eyes rolling into the back of his head as he bounced on Damon's dick like a wanton whore.

Damon couldn't resist, reaching up to touch him as he ran his hands up his thighs, squeezing his ass before bringing his hands forward to rub over his stomach.

Stefan was so incredibly beautiful, he was fit and strong and kind and caring and God Damon loved him.

He really fucking loved him.

Stefan moaned, "Damon-!" he said his breaths coming in fast and labored.

"I'm almost-!"

Damon nodded, moving his hand to pump his brother's erection, helping him as he slowly fell over the edge.

Stefan cried out, reaching for Damon. Damon sat up slightly, keeping his hips angled so Stefan could still ride him.

"Bite me." he said, Stefan struggling to register the words, his mind trapped in a hazy fog of pleasure.

Damon licked him, trailing his tongue from Stefan's chest to his neck, repeating himself into Stefan's ear.

"Bite me Stefan." he whispered, watching as Stefan's fangs filled his mouth, his veins protruding. Damon smiled, kissing the corner of his lips before moving back to Stefan's neck.

He breathed, pausing for a minute before he told him, "Now Stefan."

Stefan obeyed, biting down as Damon did the same, both of them drinking themselves into oblivion as the wave hit. They both froze, clutching each other as they fell apart.

Stefan came with a shudder, spilling onto Damon's hand as Damon growled, coming inside of him and filling him to the brim with his seed.

It was horribly messy and wonderfully chaotic, the blood wave shooting through them simultaneously, prolonging the experience.

They sighed, releasing and licking each other's wounds, Damon laying back down in exhaustion.

Stefan panted, falling forward and collapsing onto his hands, arms trembling as he struggled to keep himself up. Damon grabbed him, pulling him down till his arms gave out, holding him to his chest as they came down from their high.

Stefan hummed weakly, sighing happily as Damon ran clumsy fingers through his hair. That had been amazing. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so...satisfied.

He was calming down now, his trembles turning to light shivers, his mind clearing up enough to realize that Damon was still inside of him.

He wriggled his hips, Damon bringing a hand down to rub his backside as he whispered, "Just a few more minutes.."

Stefan smiled, agreeing as he relaxed, kissing lazily at Damon's bare chest.

In the silence, he thought back to what Damon had said before. About them always ending up together in the end.

"You're right." he blurted, his thumb rubbing circles into Damon's bicep.

Damon frowned in confusion, "About what?"

Stefan paused at that, shrugging as he responded, "Everything."

"About us always ending up together no matter what.." he elaborated.

Damon was shocked, when he said that, he hadn't been speaking in terms of anything except each other's company. But to hear Stefan say what he'd always hoped..always prayed for them..

"Is this your way of telling me we're together now." he said, his voice sarcastic because how could it not be, just because he was horribly pathetically and stupidly in love with his brother didn't mean he wasn't still an ass.

"I've got to say Stefan I'm not sure I'm ready for such a commitment." he said, Stefan chuckling at him.

"Is there ever a time where you're not a complete dick." he teased, pinching the muscles of Damon's bicep.

Damon tutted at him, "Harsh words for someone who's still attached to it." he quipped, wiggling his hips to remind Stefan he was still in fact inside of him.

Stefan rolled his eyes, leaning off Damon enough to remove his dick from his ass, Damon dragging him back down to lay beside him.

Damon cupped his face, gazing at his little brother in contentment as Stefan held his wrist, rubbing it with his thumb.

They stayed like that for a minute, gazing at each other before Stefan spoke up about something that had been bothering him, "Did you mean what you said?"

Damon frowned, brushing his thumb over Stefan's mouth in an attempt to smooth away his worry lines, "About what?"

"When you said not all love lasts forever."

Damon sighed, he knew his brother, and he knew that right now, the very next words to come out of his mouth would decide his future. Stefan waited, giving Damon the time he needed to put together the words that would get his message across as clearly as possible.

Damon smiled, "You don't have to worry about that Stefan." he said, brushing at Stefan's cheekbones. "It doesn't apply to us."

Stefan chewed on that, throwing it around in his head carefully.

He was right. No matter what happened, they would always be together. No matter who else came into or faded away from their lives. No matter how the universe may try to tear them apart. They would always find their way back to each other. They would always love each other. They would always need each other. The one thing they would always have was each other.

Stefan smiled, nodding at his brother softly before whispering, "I love you."

Damon's eyes widened, staring at his brother in awe before kissing him, slow and soft and sickeningly sweet. Stefan's heart swelled, his pulse sky rocketing as Damon pulled away, nuzzling their noses together as he replied.

"I love you Stefan."

Stefan smiled, knowing deep down that no matter what else may change, this...

This right here. This would last.

Forever.

The only question was, would forever be long enough?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay you guys so how was it.? Awful.? Good.? let me know what you think & if you would want me to make a continuation part maybe.? Or just keep it a one shot.? Let me know in the reviews.!
> 
> Much lovee.!
> 
> xxx


End file.
